Bienvenido a Casa Naruto
by Hyuga Hinata-Sama
Summary: Naruto jamas pensó que un sentimiento tan cálido podría sentir tras escuchar tan simples palabras. Gracias Hinata...


El sol resplandecía aquella mañana en todo Konoha, el día se denotaba tranquilo, los aldeanos se encargaban de sus labores diarios, los niños estudiaban en la academia y otros cuantos descansaban. Si después de aquella trágica guerra de 3 años atrás la aldea había vuelto a tomar la calma y la alegría que la caracterizaba.

Sí, todo era tranquilidad de nuevo, pero, si observamos un poco a otro lugar podemos observar que cierto nuevo matrimonio se encontraba un poco ocupado.

-Hinata, ¿Dónde está la caja de mis ramen?- pregunto el hiperactivo a la oji perla la cual se encontraba sentada en medio de la que sería su nueva sala, la chica sin ser consciente de que Naruto la llamaba siguió en lo suyo.

Para ser más exactos ese día Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga o mejor dicho Uzumaki Hinata comenzaban su vida juntos, a pesar de tener una semana de casados hoy comenzarían su matrimonio tal cual era ¿el porqué apenas comenzaban con la mudanza? Fácil, el par de atolondrados muchachos había decidido vivir en el pequeño departamento de Naruto, y así iba a ser, claro, llegando de la Luna de miel que habían tenido. Ya tenían todo listo, pero grande su sorpresa al regresar fue que Kakashi les informaba cual sería su nueva casa ¿pero cómo? Se habían preguntado; Si claro estaba que ellos no tenían la posibilidad de comprar tal casa, todo eso quedo aclarado al saber que ese hogar había sido del matrimonio Namikaze. Si, ahí habían vivido los padres de Naruto, el chico al escuchar tal afirmación sintió que si sus padres habían vivido ahí no cabia duda que él y Hinata serian felices. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces los muchachos aceptaron, teniendo que trabajar doble, y es así que después de una semana de entre limpiar la gran casa y guardar todo en cajas para la mudanza, por fin hoy vivirían como un matrimonio y por primera vez compartirían una habitación. Pero ¿Porque si estando casados no habían dormido ya durante esa semana juntos? Todo eso fue decisión de Hinata la cual había optado que hasta estar en ese lugar que sería su nuevo hogar dormirían juntos. A lo cual Naruto había aceptado. Y es así como llegamos hasta el día de hoy.

Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba buscando entre todas las cajas, mientras la oji perla seguía sentada en medio de esa enorme sala la cual contaba con un hermoso ventanal que daba salida a una amplia terraza y que mejor vista para su esposo que el monte de los Kages. Suspirando la chica saco un poster de Ramen a lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír, Naruto jamás cambiaria y eso era perfecto para ella.

¡Hinata!- Grito el chico mientras entraba a grandes pasos a la gran sala, Hinata miro a su marido un tanto preocupada al ver ese semblante serio en el.- ¡Hina! ¿Dónde dejaste la caja con mis ramen súper especiales y deliciosos?- pregunto el Rubio graciosamente dejando esa seriedad con la que había aparecido para cambiarlo por un gracioso puchero.

La última vez que los vi fue en tu antigua habitación Naruto-kun, incluso tu diste la orden de que nadie los tocara poniendo sobre la caja "No tocar, peligro"- respondió ella a lo cual el rubio no pudo evitar abrir grandes los ojos- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?

¡No puede ser deje a mis amados ramen abandonados!- sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho salió corriendo, Hinata al principio se sorprendió a lo que después soltó una pequeña risa y se disponía a seguir en sus labores si no fuera porque el rubio entro al lugar donde ella se encontraba y sin previo aviso planto un largo beso sobre los labios de la muchacha para después soltar un "ahora vengo" y salir corriendo dejando a una muy sonrojada Hinata.

Una pequeña brisa fresca entro por el enorme ventanal y ella siguió en lo suyo tomando de nuevo el objeto que anteriormente había sacado de una caja, lo cual era su álbum de bodas, Sakura había sido muy amable en encargarse de tener las fotos cuando ellos no se encontraban en la aldea; soltando un suspiro y acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja se dedico a ver página tras página, en verdad que estaba muy agradecida con la chica de ojos verdes, por haber hecho tan lindo detalle al no solo poner las fotos de la boda, si no poner fotos desde que todos estaban en la academia. Aun a pesar de tantas cosas Hinata aun no se creía que estuviera viviendo este momento, en realidad jamás pensó que lo viviría, quien diría que en aquella misión de hace un año el joven de ojos azules correspondería a sus sentimientos, aun sentía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Naruto frente a ese lago había declarado gustar de ella, aun sentía mariposas en el estomago al recodar como fue su primer beso.

Aun recordaba todo lo que habían vivido al regresar de tal misión, nadie en la aldea podía creer que el hombre más atolondrado estuviera con la chica más calmada, según decían. Sonrió al recordar como tomo su padre la noticia de su noviazgo, sus amigos al igual que los demás se sorprendieron a excepción de Kiba y Shikamaru los cuales comentaron que ya se estaban tardando, para ella estar con Naruto era lo mejor en la vida. Pero su felicidad llego a mas cuando aquella tarde Naruto sin previo aviso le había propuesto matrimonio en frente de sus amigos y familia, a lo cual ella con lagrimas en los ojos acepto y esa misma tarde Naruto había decidido ir al cementerio para frente a la tumba de Neji Hyuga prometerle que haría a Hinata la mujer más feliz.

Después de ese día los preparativos de su boda habían sido los mejores acompañados de tantas personas, la Haruno había incluido en ese álbum fotos tomadas en distintas situaciones referentes a los planes y salidas antes de la boda, y no podía evitar sonreír al recuerdo, siguió hojeando el álbum sin darse cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y los minutos seguían pasando. Pero salió de ellos cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta de entrada principal poniéndose en pie se encontró que el Uzumaki venia entrando trayendo consigo una gran caja la cual puso sobre el piso.

Estoy en casa.- dijo el rubio al momento que un adorable sonrojo acompañaba sus mejillas.

Bienvenido Naruto-kun.- respondió la chica con voz dulce acompañado de una adorable sonrisa, esperando a que el su esposo se dispusiera a hacer algún movimiento, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el chico volvía a salir por la puerta, ella extrañada solo sonrió pensando que quizá algo había olvidado, dispuesta estaba a seguir en lo suyo cuando escucho que el chico volvía a entrar y gritaba.

Estoy en casa.- repitió Naruto mientras sentía un agradable calor en su pecho al ver que Hinata se sonrojaba y hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Bienvenido Naruto-kun.- la oji perla al igual que la pasada ocasión volvió a responder cálidamente, soltó una risilla al ver que el Uzumaki volvía a salir y entraba para repetir la misma frase a lo cual ella respondía. Y así el matrimonio estuvo jugando unos minutos, Naruto entrando por esa gran puerta que daba a su nuevo Hogar y Hinata recibiéndolo con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba él.

Ya… estoy en casa…-Dijo el chico mientras pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban en salir de sus ojos y una gran sonrisa lo acompañaba, Hinata camino lentamente y abrazándolo fuertemente le susurro al oído con cariño.

Bienvenido a Casa Naruto-kun…

Gracias Hinata…- Respondiendo el abrazo el joven miro por el ventanal la cara de su padre en el monte de los Kages, y sonrío con todos sus sentimientos juntos. Desde ese día se prometía ser feliz junto a la persona que él había elegido y a la cual amaba, desde ese día juraba a sus padres que su matrimonio estaría lleno de amor como el que ellos tuvieron, él y Hinata serian felices.

¿Y porque no tener en quizá algunos años una copia exacta al rubio?


End file.
